Miroir
by EgoCecile
Summary: Albus découvre Harry devant le miroir du Risèd. Une fois le jeune garçon parti, il s'attarde sur une vision qui lui réchauffe mais qui lui brise aussi le coeur.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Vous devez être en train de vous dire "Bah punaise, elle nous donne aucun signe de vie pendant plusieurs mois, et d'un coup, elle revient avec plein de nouveaux projets !" En effet, oui et non. Là encore, ce n'est pas un projet récent, il date aussi, cependant, je n'avais jamais écrit la fin. Ou plutôt un début de fin... Car voyez-vous, je suis sadique et j'hésite à vous laisser une fin comme celle-là. Mais bon chut, je ne vous la raconte pas._

 _Sinon, je tiens à préciser, qu'habituellement, ce n'est pas un couple que j'apprécie, mais en fait, à force de lire des belles histoires dessus, je crois que mon coeur commence à craquer ^^ Vous convaincrez-je à mon tour ? A vous de me le dire :D_

* * *

 _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la partie en italique est directement prise dans le premier livre. L'idée n'est pas non plus de moi, mais d'une vidéo youtube que j'ai vu et que j'ai trouvé magnifique. J'ai traduit ces dialogues et j'ai modifié des petites choses. Par contre, toute la fin m'appartient. Je vous donne le lien :_

 _watch?v=2SHRoNfhVJg_

 _Et écoutez la musique, je la trouve juste magnifique._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 _—Alors ? Tu es encore là, Harry ?_

 _Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il regarda derrière lui. Assis sur un bureau, près du mur, il_ _reconnut... Albus Dumbledore !_

 _—Je... je ne vous avais pas vu, Monsieur, balbutia Harry._

 _—On dirait que l'invisibilité te rend myope, dit Dumbledore et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il_ _souriait._

 _Albus Dumbledore vint s'asseoir par terre, à côté de lui._

 _—Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le_ _Miroir du Riséd._

 _—Je ne savais pas qu'on l'appelait comme ça, dit Harry_

 _—Mais j'imagine que tu as compris ce qu'il fait ?_

 _—Il ... il me montre ma famille..._

 _—Et il montre ton ami Ron avec la coupe de Quidditch dans les mains._

 _—Comment savez-vous ?_

 _—Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour devenir invisible, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Et_ _maintenant, tu comprends ce que nous montre le Miroir du Riséd ?_

 _Harry fit « non » de la tête._

 _—Je vais t'expliquer. Pour l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, le Miroir du Riséd ne serait_ _qu'un miroir ordinaire, il n'y verrait que son reflet. Est-ce que cela t'aide à comprendre ?_

 _Harry réfléchit, puis il dit lentement:_

 _—Il nous montre ce que nous voulons voir..._

 _—Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore, il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus_ _profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta_ _famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. Ronald Weasley, qui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de_ _ses frères, s'est vu enfin tout seul, couvert de gloire et d'honneurs. Mais ce miroir ne peut_ _nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous_ _en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait_ _était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de_ _ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras_ _averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre,_ _souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, remets donc cette cape merveilleuse et retourne te coucher._

 _Harry se releva._

 _—Monsieur, dit-il. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?_

 _—C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer, si tu veux._

 _—Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ?_

 _—Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main._

 _Harry ouvrit des yeux ébahis._

 _—On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une_ _seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres._

Une fois que Harry se fut éloigné, Albus s'approcha du Miroir et y regarda son reflet.

« C'est un mensonge… Je vois la femme que j'aime. »

Dans le Miroir du Rised, on pouvait maintenant y voir se dessiner tout doucement le reflet de Minerva McGonagall. Albus tressaillit à la vision de cette femme qu'il avait appris à aimer. Son intelligence, sa noblesse, son courage, son humour qu'elle cachait, malheureusement, mais aussi sa beauté, ses robes qui rappelait une rivière d'émeraude, ses cheveux, trop souvent attachés en chignon, mais qui lui donnait envie d'y plonger les doigts quand elle les détachait, ses yeux verts, où il pourrait s'y noyer avec bonheur, ses rares rides qui ne gâchaient en rien sa beauté, son sourire, lui aussi rare, mais ô combien magnifique.

« Mais elle ne m'aime pas. Je le sais. Ce qui m'aide à tenir c'est que nous sommes de très bons amis. Mais quand elle approche, j'ai du mal. L'amour est aveugle. Je suis fou d'amour pour elle. Mais je ne lui dis rien, car je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre cette amitié qui m'est si précieuse, même si en même temps, elle me fait souffrir. Mais combien de temps pourrais-je cacher ce qui est évident ? »

Albus s'était encore plus approché du miroir afin d'admirer le reflet de celle qui hantait déjà tous ces rêves depuis un nombre d'années qu'il ne pouvait même plus compter. Il se surprit même à toucher la surface froide de l'objet, comme s'il pensait caresser l'objet de ses rêves les plus fous.

L'image du miroir avait changé. Désormais il ne voyait pas que cette femme qu'il avait appris à aimer à force de passer ses soirées en sa compagnie, mais il se trouvait désormais à ses côtés. Il pouvait deviner un regard amoureux dans les yeux de Minerva, il pouvait voir leurs mains qui se serraient l'une dans l'autre, comme pour se faire une promesse informulée, un toujours rempli de merveilles. Et à l'annulaire de son amour, un fin anneau tressé avec une petite émeraude en son milieu, qui se trouvait actuellement dans le tiroir de son bureau, fermé à clef, il ne faudrait pas qu'une personne tombe au-dessus par hasard. Il l'avait acheté, il y a plusieurs années, alors qu'il se promenait dans le Londres Moldu. Il regardait sans vraiment y faire attention les vitrines des magasins, quand son regard s'attarda sur cette bague. Pour lui, ce bijou correspondait à Minerva. Le fin anneau tressé lui rappelait la tresse qu'elle se faisait chaque soir avant de se coucher, afin d'éviter que ses cheveux ne soient trop emmêlés le lendemain matin au réveil. L'émeraude lui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux, yeux qu'il admirait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, et qu'il regardait, alors qu'elle avait le regard ailleurs. Cependant, il n'a jamais trouvé le moment et le courage pour le lui offrir et faire sa demande au passage.

Albus savait peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais il en ignorait une, c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait. En effet, au fond de la salle, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, se trouvait Minerva. Et elle avait entendu toute la conversation.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Voulez-vous que je vous laisse comme cela, avec deux personnes chacun dans leur coin, ou voulez-vous que je fasse une fin heureuse ? A vous de me le dire en commentaire. Oui je sais, je suis sadique :D En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue._


End file.
